Huddled Around the Campfire
by MelodiousStarfire
Summary: Beast Boy wanted a camping vacation. He has an idea for everyone to share a story. What's up with Star? RobXStar, BBXRae. rated M for language, adult situations...Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.
1. Lost!

There they were. The five Teen Titans. Huddled around a small campfire in the middle of the woods.How they got into this mess in the first place was beyond them. FLASHBACK

"Friends, where are we going? Should we not stop and ask for…" Starfire struggled with the right word- "the _directions_, I believe?"

"Star- Look around- there is _no one_ here. Come on you guys, we've been lost in this forest for over three hours now, and that shack we passed was empty." Raven was getting irritated- those damn mosquitoes just loved her.

"Raven's right, Star. I think we should head back to the shack. Beast Boy, I thought you said you were good out in the wild- you're part animal!"

"Look, Cy- I said what I said to get us out of that Tower for a while and get on a vacation! The Tokyo vacation barely counted- we were only there for three more days… Besides- I've been carrying all the stuff we need out here!"

"That's what you think" Robin had finally caught up. Turns out, _he_ was the one carrying the tents and equipment. Beast Boy had the food. "Cyborg- explain _exactly how_ your GPS system in your arm broke?"

"I told you Rob- the trees are too high- there's no reception from the satellite beneath all these trees. Let's go find the shack."  
"I agree." Okay, so Raven was really irritated. END FLASHBACK

"Beast Boy- Since you can change into any animal you want, you can sleep outside. Raven, I know that shack is small, but I also know you like your privacy. You can have the shack- it's not big enough for two people anyways. Starfire, you can sleep in the tent. Cyborg- you and I will sleep outside as well. We're all going to have to take turns keeping watch. Beast Boy, take the first shift after dinner."

"Right-o." The five companions huddled around the tiny fire. Beast Boy had dragged out the backpack he was carrying earlier- In it was his idea of provisions; several large bags of marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, and tofu, and a few hot dogs. In the side pocket was a tin box with some matches in it and a book titled "Camp fires; Make Life Interesting!"

Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and placed four logs in a circle. He then changed back and created a miniscule fire with great difficulty.

"Dudes! C'mere!"

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Cyborg was curious as to why his bestt friend was so excited.

Beast Boy brought out his book: "Campfire stories! Everyone who eats MUST tell one, and I know you all are reaaaaally hungry!" He wiggled his eyebrows. As if on cue, Starfire's stomach grumbled. Without another word, she zoomed over the puny fire, causing it to go out, and attacked the hot dogs. She grabbed one, flew over to some trees, grabed a large hunk of wood in one hand (for the other held her precious hot dog) and threw it onto the ashes. Driven by hunger, she then fired a starbolt at the center of the wood, causing it to burst into flame and creating a very good-sized fire.

"Aw, Star! Why didn't you do that before?" he whined.

"Mmphh" Starfire was gobbling down her last bite of hot dog.

"Uh, Star- you're supposed to heat the hot dog up, not just hold it over the fire for a second and...nevermind." Robin was too hungry to explain their Earthly ways at the moment. With that said, the three remaining non-vegetarian Titans speared their hot dogs with sticks they had found and sat on the logs, poised to make their dinner. Beast Boy grabbed his bag of tofu and sat down on the log next to Raven's.

"Hey Star, you ate first, so you tell a story first! Just... Just don't make it anything depressing, okay? Or creepy- I don't think I can take creepy right now. Make it a good one!"

"Very well, friend. My story begins on my home planet of Tamaran. On Tamaran, one becomes responsible for themselves when they turn thirteen- they no longer require the assistance of their K'norfka. In light of this situation, my K'norfka Galfore took me out to go Zorkaberry-picking the day before my thirteenth day of birth. We picked almost forty nine glurtspecks of the ripest Zorkaberries ever seen! They are quite amusing for the 'fight of foods,' I believe it is called?" Starfire looked at Robin, who was sitting on the same log, for confirmation that this was the proper phrase.  
"Close enough- it's usually called a food fight."

"Yes. A food fight. The End!" Starfire smiled at everyone.

"Wait- that's it? C'mon, you've gotta finish it! A story can't go like that!"

"Well, Beast Boy said no "depressing" things, and-"

"Starfire, if you listen to Beast Boy, you will end up stuck in the middle of a forest, lost, with almost no decent food, and nothing to drink. My point; he doesn't have the best judgment. Just continue with your story." Raven was still irritated with Beast Boy, and she missed her tea.

"As you wish, friend." With that said, she shot a glance at Robin from the corner of her eye. "I will continue. Galfore and I returned to the castle at 10 o'clock; my normal...'curfew'?" Robin nodded and smiled, impressed she remembered the word. "There was something unusual about it. You see- it is customary for the people of my kingdom to sing the song of welcome when the Princess returns, but...The castle- _my_ castle- my _home-_ had been overtaken." She glanced nervously at Robin."Gordanians ran up to us- and hit Galfore. He lost the sight in one of his eyes due to that first hit. The second blow gave him a scar by his eye. The third and fourth rendered him unconcious."She licked her lips out of nervousness "They caught me- they had many weapons, and the fight was unfair. They took several weapons, and some Gordanians hit me from behind. I woke up on their ship later. I was their prisoner for two years. Until I escaped. Until I met all of you. The first day we met, was the eve of my fifteenth day of birth. That is my story."

"Wait- Star- you were attacked??"

"What?! Star, girl, how'd you escape?!"

"It DOES NOT MATTER HOW. I did! I did escape! I endured their torture for years, but I escaped! They are like worms, and they treat their prisoners as such!! They deserve to burn in a rotting rhutwer!" She took a deep breath. "I am sorry, friends. Next story...Please."

"But Star-"

"Next story, NOW." Starfire's eyes had started to glow. Upon seeing this, Robin grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him. Starfire felt herself being pulled and gave in to him. She leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin whispered into her ear, "Star- are you alright? Do you need to talk about it-?" He was at a loss for words. He knew Starfire was almost always a polite, nice person- she would never yell at her friends. It was one of the many reasons why he liked her. However, when she was telling that story- he realized that Starfire only reverted back to her native tongue when she said something dishonorable or cruel. He knew she would normally flinch at these words, but she had a flow of hatred that refused to be stemmed. "No, I am not alright. And yes, I believe I do need to have ' the talk' with someone, but I am not sure if I am ready. Perhaps I shall tell you later, when all are asleep." Although she had not shed a tear, he could definately hear it in her voice. Taking action, his mind raced for another excuse...

"All right, My turn to tell a story!" Crap. He wanted a distraction, but he was _not_ planning on those particular words coming out of his mouth.

"Go Robin!" Cyborg was only too glad to let someone else share. Unfortunately, Robin couldn't think of anything, but as the seconds passed, it became clear to him. He would finally tell his friends of his past; his life before the Dark Knight- and before his parent's deaths.

"All right- I was born into a circus family. We were part of a trapeze act. We were called... The Flying Graysons. " Robin had to close his eyes to block out the memories of his parents falling- their faces as they saw their son, realizing that he had purposefuly missed his cue to jump- realizing that something was wrong- just before plunging to their deaths.

He shook his head."We were the best trapeze artists anywhere. We were what made Haly's Circus great. There's only three people who can do a quadruple flip- Me, my mom, and my dad." Robin mentally hit himself:_"'Could do,' damnit, 'could' do a quadruple flip...Now there's only me." _

"But those were awesome times... We'd get flowers from fans, and we had our own dressing rooms- I had a friend who was a clown- haven't seen him since I left the circus... His name was George... Sorry, where was I?" He had been so caught up in reminiscing about the past...He gazed around at everyone.

"The last interesting part? You made Haly's circus famous." Raven was actually interested? That or she had forgotten to pack a book.

"Right. Then, after I...uh..._left_ the circus, Batman took me in as his apprentice. Y'know my name? Robin? It was a nickname for me- 'Robin, the Boy Wonder.' I was the youngest person in that circus. Oh and my outfit... That's... That's basically from the circus too... The main outfit- minus my cape and shoes...That's about it, I guess."He looked around, hoping no one would pry him further for information on his background.

Raven had been sensing their emotions all along. She felt Starfire's happiness when she was explaining Zorkaberry-picking and her rage,hatred,and sadness when describing her attack. Robin's story- and Starfire's too, for that matter... There was something more. She felt it. Robin was just more clever in disguising it- Raven felt pain, pure pain, and sorrow when he was not even halfway through his tale. She knew he was trying to be strong, and still be able to keep the rest of his story a secret without being obvious. She decided to cover for him.

"Well...er- I guess it's my turn, isn't it?"


	2. My apologies

Okay- I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE TYPOS! I completely forgot about spell-checking and I never _not_ spell-check! (Double negative, I know, kill me now) I promise the story will get more interesting as it progresses (I hope/think) It's 3:20 a.m. right now so I'm very tired- I just had one of those days where I can't sleep till I write something. Reviews would be much appreciated, if you'd be so kind… thank you!


	3. An unusual origin

Raven shifted in her seat as she glanced around.

"All right- I have a story... Actually, it's more of a history lesson. About me and my creepy-" at the mention of the word "creepy" she had cast a belittling glance at Beast Boy, "hobbies." she finished.

Raven adjusted on the log so she had a better look around at her fellow teammates. She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg both, for once, looking at her with a keen interest as to what she was about to say. Normally they'd be fighting each other like a cat and dog. She looked to the couple sitting on the log next to her and noticed that Starfire had placed her head on Robin's shoulders. _"They're like two pieces of a puzzle- they just…fit,_" Raven thought.

"All right. You all know my father Trigon, but you don't know my mother Arella. A long time ago, my mother was part of a cult- and it wanted to bring forth a demon, and the spells that were used, worked. The result was my father, Trigon. The cult worshipped Trigon, because he had terrible powers. They were the ones who brought him into being. When they finally foresaw the destruction of Earth, it was too late; Trigon was originally a good person, and my mother fell in love with him, but once he became evil….Well, let's just say he never came back from that side. My mother fled to Azarath, where she ruled as queen. This is where I come in. I was born on December eleventh as a half demon. My mother was forced to give me to the monks of Azarath to raise me because she knew nothing of raising a half demon child. For fifteen years, I, Princess Raven of Azarath, lived with the monks away from my mother. I was seldom allowed to visit her, and when I was, I was to call my mother by her real name, so I wouldn't feel any emotional attachment. The monks had taught me how to control my powers through meditation. They also taught me to never, ever lose control of my feelings because they knew it could have disastrous effects… I…I was informed…of the prophecy….when I turned five. It haunted me wherever I went… Until I met all of you, that is… I couldn't be more grateful for my friends," upon saying this, Raven blushed a deep crimson red and nervously looked around, "even though I cannot show it. If you ever wonder why I'm always reading or stuck in my room, or if I'm so eerily 'senseless,' now you know. I was brought up to put all my thoughts and feelings into a special mirror into my mind, and to never voice them out loud. I was brought up speaking three languages; German, English, and Azarathian, and I later learned others, which enables me to read more books, and my longing to learn more is a trait I developed during my stay on Azarath…And now, if you'll be so kind as to oblige, I would like one of the remaining two victim-," She caught herself,coughed loudly and continued, "ah, boys- to go on with their story."

Cyborg rubbed his hands together and sat on the ground, back to the log like a sort of chair. "I guess I'll go."


	4. Chef Cyborg's story

"Well all right! Okay- This is about the first time I ever cooked something! My ma and pop had gone out to dinner and gave me frozen waffles for a sustaining meal. Anyway, I wasn't too happy 'bout that, so I figured, hey, why not try to make the rest of a breakfast feast as well? Back then ma had been really into her vegetarian diet… I first grabbed the tofu outta the fridge."

Beast Boy immediately sat up straighter and jabbed Cyborg in his metal stomach.

"OOF- Ow! Yo, grass stain, I'm gonna hurt you! Lemme finish, man! Sheesh….So I got out the tofu, right? An' when I took a bite outta it-well, let's just say I'm never eating that stuff again. I moved onto the pancake mix and made the _best _Mickey Mouse pancakes I'd ever seen! Well, except for my ma, of course… But I don't know how I did it! I guess I just had a knack for it! The rest of the dinner was easy- I made me some toast with blackberry jam, scrambled eggs, and I got ma's dough out and made croissants! I shoved all of the food on a plate, poured some OJ into a glass, and _Viola!_ I made myself a perfect breakfast dinner at the ripe age of seven."

"Seven? You could _cook_ when you were seven??" Beast Boy sounded awed and looked rather hungry after the mention of food. His stomach gave a growl and he reached over for his stash of tofu on the other side of the log.

"So how's about you, green? You're the only one not to share…?" Cyborg nudged his friend in the ribs.

"Well, I think that my story is rather odd..."The shapeshifter thought what would happen if his friends found out he didn't want to share a story. He could stand and fight... Or make one up...Or he could get beaten to a pulp. He couldn't decide which he liked least so instead of choosing, he looked into the expectant faces of his team members and...

made a break for it and _ran_ like hell was behind him.


	5. A tale to be told

The four remaining Titans looked at each other as Beast Boy got a head start. Raven started counting down, "Three…Two…One. Get him."

Right on cue, they unanimously rose and started after Beast Boy, who was now yelling his lungs out, running like mad through the dark forest.

"Team! Cyborg and I will go to the right, Starfire, you fly above the trees and grab him by the arms- just like you and I in practice. Raven, you go to the left… Titans! Go!"

And so the chase began. Cyborg turned on the night vision in his mechanical eye, Raven used her sensing abilities, and Robin pressed a concealed button on his mask for infra-red vision. Starfire, used to flying in outer space, flew straight up with ease.

Beast Boy, sensing that he was being chased by his friends, turned into a bat so he could see better and be a smaller target. Up and up he rose, until-THUD

Raven saw the entire thing. She was on the ground beside the now-unconscious Beast Boy, laughing uncontrollably. "Guys- he-he-," she broke into laughter once more.

"Flew right into a tree." Cyborg caught up with them, followed by Robin.

"Well, at least he made it easy for us?" Starfire had landed softly behind them. Picking him up, she announced to the group that they should go back.

Beast Boy awakened to the sound of giggling. "Hey- I thought _I_ was the funny guy!"

Raven looked at him and, once again, burst out laughing. "This time, you are, grass stain!" said Cyborg as he handed his green friend a mirror. Looking into it, Beast Boy saw that they had smeared mud and Starfire's "face of night" cream all over him.  
"Aw, maaaaan…"

"It was your idea to tell stories! You shouldn't have run." Raven had finally stopped laughing, though she was a bit pink in the face still.

"Now, tell your story with it on." Starfire recalled an oil balloon thrown at her face by Beast Boy, and even though she knew it wasn't intended for her and she forgave him, she still thought of her face mask as being a sort of revenge.

"But you guys- this is really weird! It's…tingly! And, and-"Beast Boy cut off when he saw Cyborg giving him a dangerous look. "All right," he sighed. "You win."

"Glorious!" Starfire then grabbed Beast Boy and Robin by the wrists and flew them down to the logs. Raven and Cyborg settled into their previous spots. Cyborg leaned forward; hands clasped together psychiatrist-style, and showed a mock-interest. "Well, I believe we're waiting."

Giving another sigh, Beast Boy began his tale in a movie-narrator voice: "Garfield Logan was the name- crime fighting the game. Blond and blue-eyed, this boy was-"

"Who is this, your boyfriend's secret identity?" Raven always was suspicious that Beast Boy never flew straight.

"No. It's mine."


	6. Kiss and Tell

"Okay then." Raven raised one eyebrow at him.

Robin shifted in his seat; he knew Beast Boy's origin from the Teen Titan's profile. Why couldn't anyone share a crime-busting story? Or something that didn't have to do with their background-Robin knew that it would be difficult for Beast Boy to pass by the fact that he was an orphan, too. Heaving a sigh, Robin unconsciously stroked Star's waist with his thumb.

Beast Boy looked around at his friends, all waiting patiently for him to begin- even Raven wasn't hurrying him.

"Beast Boy, if you don't start your story soon, Azar help me, I will smite you." the half demon snapped.

Okay, so maybe he thought too soon.

Jostled by Raven's threat, Beast Boy hurriedly began: "All right! Um… So, my name's Garfield Mark Logan… I was part of another superhero team before Teen Titans…We were called the Doom Patrol, 'cause…well… We, um… were on patrol for…doom…? Anyway, it was a self-explanatory name." At this point, Cyborg coughed and gave Beast Boy an odd look. "We know _that_! Tell us something we _don't _know."

"Okay, I was on the Doom Patrol only because-I-was-attacked-by-a- stupid -green -monkey-and-I-got-really-sick-and-my-parents-finally-had-a-cure-and-the-green-skin-and-pointy-ears-and-such-were-side-effects-and-my-parents-died-after-I-was-taken-care-of-and-I-needed- somewhere-to-belong-to-and-" Beast Boy clutched at his side and gasped for air.

"Um… Beast Boy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea- I'm sure there are plenty of other things we can do before we go to sleep…" Raven had sensed a high level of stress and pain in Beast Boy, and she couldn't bear it. She could put up with Robin and Starfire's pain to an extent, but Beast Boy was different… But why?

"Oh, may I make a suggestion, please?" Starfire was raising her hand excitedly.

"Sure, anything." Robin, relieved, cast her a sidelong glance before turning his head toward the others.

"Might we play the 'truth or dare'? I hear it is quite fun!" Starfire looked hopeful.

"Well all right! Yo! Spiky haired dude! Truth or dare??"

"Dare." Robin had forgotten who he was talking to, and mentally cursed himself, knowing that his metallic friend was sure to come up with a very embarrassing dare.

Right on cue, Cyborg chuckled and rubbed his hands together sinisterly. Robin made a mental note to check the Titan's profiles to see if Cyborg's built-in computers were possibly upgraded to include any mind-reading ability.

"Um, Cyborg? I'm not sure I like the sound of that…Please, no- please-" Robin was now hiding behind Starfire, as if she could shield him from Cyborg's verdict.

Looking over to Robin, Cyborg spoke: "Okay, I _was _gonna have you jump in the lake with only your boxers on, but you've given me a much, _much_ better idea by hiding behind Star." With that, he addressed the alien: "Yo, Star- would you help a certain short, gel-haired, guy named Robin out?"

"If that is a way of asking if I will be of assistance to Robin, then yes." Starfire innocently looked at Cyborg, who then made his verdict: "Okay, Rob. You heard the little lady. She's now gonna help you get over your fear of girls. Get your butt on the log and kiss her."

Blushing madly, Robin got up, sat on the log, and lethargically turned toward Starfire, who was also turning a deep shade of pink.

Robin's thoughts were racing as he leaned closer: "C'mon, Dick. You are the son of playboy Bruce Wayne. Why was it easy for you to kiss Batgirl? There's nothing wrong with Starfire- she's better than Batgirl! I mean-" And with that thought, he found himself attached by the lips to Starfire. Startled, he realized he had leaned in closer than he thought-and Starfire didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to like it. Gaining confidence, Robin closed the space between them by wrapping his arms around her back. Starfire responded by deepening the kiss and placing her hands on his chest. They weren't _technically_ together before, but they were becoming more and more physical each day; the team noticed every time Robin's hand went a little too low on her back while they were at the rave with Blackfire, when he put his arm around her when they were hanging out, when Starfire used _him_ as a blindfold while watching scary movies as opposed to Cyborg, whom she considered a brother, or when Starfire gave him especially long hugs. Maybe this was just the push in the right direction they needed.

Eleven seconds and many thoughts later, they were broken apart by several wolf-whistles.

"Um, friends, might we continue with the game? I do not wish to do the 'hogging of the spotlight.'" For the remainder of the game, Starfire never left Robin's side.

"Right. So, Cyborg? Truth…or dare?"

_Wheee! The beginning of RobxStar has officially begun! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a million and a half years, but school's been especially rough lately. And now, I'm off to take a trip soon! Hopefully I'll be able to update in the next 5 weeks (Once again, very sorry.)_

_For those of you who are not familiar with the episode Sisters, Blackfire, Starfire's sister, gets the Titans to go to a party that resembles a rave. Unfortunately, however, Robin and Starfire are not shown dancing together. But it is a good episode- It's one of my top 10 episodes…_


	7. My apologies 2

_Yeah, so hi everyone. My internet has completely crashed (I'm using someone else's computer to write this) and I'll be out of town for a while, as I mentioned before. Thank you for all of the reviews, I shall keep them in mind when I'm writing the next chapter. _

SithKnight-Galen: _It seems as though you were rather disappointed that Cyborg was going solo- If it's convenient and I don't end up writing myself into a corner, I'll throw in Bumblebee simewhere hint, hint_

momoiiey: _Thank you for your enthusiasm and support_

Brazilian Star: _I will try to make the chapters longer from now on, and I thank you for telling me so I may improve._


	8. Robin's revenge

" Let's see what you got, Robin," sneered Cyborg, "You can even go _double dare_ if you really want it."

"Duble dare, huh? Hmm... I recall that last upgrade you made to your armor...Y'know? The one that made you..._waterproof_?"

Cyborg gasped as he realized where the conversation was going "Oh no, you did _not_ just go there! Are you gonna take my dare? Aw, now that's just not right!"

"Wait!" Robin held up his free hand, the other being secured around Starfire. "You didn't let me finish. First of all, you have to jump in the water and stay there for the _rest_ of the game. Secondly, I think Star should be part of your double dare, seeing as you included her in mine. What do you think?" He looked from Cyborg to Starfire, waiting for a response from either member.

"Well, friend Cyborg, it is not that I do not like you..It is just that this game is so interesting, and since it is my first time playing it, I feel that I must partake in the giving of a good dare as well... But... I dare you... to eat two pieces of friend Beast Boy's tofu."

Cyborg gagged before turning to see Beast Boy's toothy grin.

"Aw, no- star! That is _not_ normal! Look- I'll even eat your cooking for a whole day when we get back home! Just...just not," Cyborg twitched as his stomach gave a protesting growl, "Beast Boy's tofu! I don't think my sensors can handle it!" he managed to finish.

"You heard her, Cyborg. A double dare is a double dare. You've passed the point of no return." This was Raven's kind of game- a game where everyone enjoyed watching others in an uncomfortable situation. She got up off the log and walked over to where Cyborg was, urging him toward the water's surface.

"Um. Hang on a second, Raven...I gotta go...uh, use the bathroom first." The four Titans looked at him skeptically. "Oh c'mon! I'm not gonna _run _like Pointy Ears here!" Their facial expressions did not budge. "_Fine_. Robin, want to chaperone me, if you're that convinced I'm gonna ditch?"

"Second thoughts- You have fifteen seconds to go, I'll start the countdown, and if you're not back here by one, we're coming after you with full force." Robin looked at him smugly.

"Say _what_??"

"Starting now."

"WHAT?!"

"Fifteen... fourteen..."

"But, that's not-"

"THIRTEEN..." Cyborg didn't need any more coaxing. He ran behind the trees and was back a nano second sooner before Robin reached "one."

"Good. Now get in."

Cyborg looked hesitently at the edge of the water, jogged back two feet, and jumped in, submerging his whole body all at once. He emerged three seconds later, coughing and spluttering, shaking the cold water from his eyes, and mumbling something about a stupid upgrade...

"Oh Cyyyboooooorg," sang a voice. Cyborg looked up from the waist high water and saw a green face that was way too close to his own.

"What the-?! BB, for my sanity's sake, do not EVER put your face that close to mine again if you want to remain anything resembling a beast OR a boy- And for crying out lou-" Cyborg's sentence was cut off by a mushy, bitter, _something_ being jammed into his mouth.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Beast Boy looked expectantly at Cyborg, who seemed to be turning almost the same shade of green as Beast Boy... Or maybe it was just his imagination?

Starfire ceased giggling to say, "Friend Beast Boy, you said earlier that a green monkey made you that color? Are you quite sure it was not the tofu? I believe Cyborg is having the troubles with swallowing it... And he too has turned a green color! Look!" That being said, Beast Boy guessed it wasn't his imagination.

Cyborg, when they looked, was either actually drowning or pretending to...They weren't sure for a minute or so, but he got up, put his hands around his neck, and started staggering off in different directions; first to the left, then to the right, and then forward, where he hit something solid and immobile around the top of his legs and tripped, causing him to go under water. He emerged two seconds later, _still_ trying to get the tofu down his throat.

After what seemed like ages, Cyborg finally managed to choke down the substance. "_What the HELL was that??" _Cyborg seemed as if he was going to split the changeling in two. "You couldn't have warned me or anything! No, I guess it was too much to ask for! That was the most nasty, horrific, and disturbing things I've ever tasted, and believe me, I've tasted some-" But again, Cyborg was cut off from the rest of his monologue by Beast Boy shoving the tofu into his mouth. However, Cyborg was a tad bit more prepared this time, and he did not gag so much. Instead, his eyes watered as he thrashed about in the water as he tried to swallow it. After he finished, he broke out into a loud coughing fit.

"Um, does friend Cyborg need the "himlick maneuver" performed on him?" Starfire gazed concernedly at Robin, who was all of seven inches away.

"It's 'Heimlich maneuver,' Star, but that's close. And no, I think Cyborg's just being a diva-"

"DID BEAST BOY EVER MAKE YOU EAT TOFU?!"

"No, but Batman did. He made me go vegetarian for a week to make me see what it was like." Cyborg's response was a series of curses muttered under his breath.

"Sorry Cyborg, didn't catch what you said...?"

"Nothing! I said 'let's continue the game!'" Cyborg floated close to the shore, trying to find a rock he had bumped into when he was suffocating from Beast Boy's tofu. After a minute, he found it again, and carefully perched himself on it, ending up in water p to the middle of his chest.

"So, who's the next victim-" Cyborg cleared his throat and quickly recovered the mistaken word "I mean..._volunteer_?"

In response, Raven floated closer to Cyborg and nodded her head. "I pick dare."


	9. Quoth the Raven: Nevermore

The other four Titans froze. They did not expect for Raven to actually _volunteer_ to do something that would, inevitably, deem itself to be stupid. After all, aside from Robin, she was the most serious one in the bunch.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire all seemed to be thinking along these lines. They unanimously smirked and gave each other a knowing look.

"What?" asked Raven, slowly backing away as her hands emitted a black and white force.

"Raven. Raven, Raven, Rav-" Beast Boy was cut off by a branch hitting his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For wearing out my name. I hear you, all right? Come on. I _dare_ you all to come up with something I can't do."

This time, it was Robin's turn to speak: "Uh. It's not a matter of ability. It's a matter of will." At that, Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy rushed to the water's shore, where the four of them huddled together, discussing Raven's fate.

About twenty seconds later, the furious whispers , playful splashes, and loud giggles subsided as the huddle broke apart. Raven raised an eyebrow at the half robot as he was shoved forward by Robin.

"So. You said that you dared us _all_ to come up with something." Ravens jaw dropped. She hadn't intended the meaning to sound like what she thought Cyborg was getting at. Surely… Surely…it wasn't a—

"Quadruple doggy dare!!! Oh, you can't get out of this one, Rae; you're _hooked!_ Okay, so Robin's dare is for you to wear pink until we get outta this damn forrest, Star's is for you to _finally_ go shopping with her when you get home, BB says ya gotta rub his back the next time he's a dog, and _I_… Well. Let's just say I'm kinda reusing my old dare." At this, both Starfire and Robin looked at him in confusion, although there was a touch of anger on Starfire's behalf, Raven thought.

"But, friend Cyborg; I think it is most uncustomary for earthling males to have more than one of the kissing partners at a time! Why, on Tameran, we—"

"No, no, no, Star! Haha, I would never make Raven kiss Robin. That'd be too weird. Beast Booooooy…" As he dragged out his last word, his head turned slowly toward the changeling, who had been perched on Cyborg's shoulder as a parrot to avoid getting wet when they huddled near the water. Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten that he was not on stable ground and above water. His surprise was such that he subconsciously changed into his normal form, where he then fell into the water with a loud splash.

"Aw, c'mon BB! You got me all wet again!! It's cold, you know!" The green boy crawled to the shore, spluttering. Raven blushed slightly—The sight of the wet clothing clinging to him definitely did not hurt his appearance. After all, now he was nearly as ripped as Robin was; the pecs, the abs…Damn. Beast Boy seemed to notice her giving him a funny look, though, and coughed loudly once again before continuing.

"Cyborg, you told me you were gonna dare her to eat Starfire's cooking!!" He paused at the saddened look on the green-eyed beauty's face. "Um… No offense, Star. It's just that a lot of humans don't usually eat…um…Tameranian food."

"Yo, Beast Boy, if you're not over there kissing Raven in _seven _seconds, so help me, I'll-"

"All right, all right!" and without further ado, he ran over to Raven by the count of four. He was actually surprised that she didn't say a word of objection to this dare—She'd grimaced at the other dares, but this one… This one was different- her face was different. She had looked almost… _Pleased_, for lack of a better word. And, with that comforting thought, he kissed her. He hoped she wouldn't mind his wet hair as his arms snaked around her waist. He made sure not to make them drop too low; after all, he didn't want to mess things up between them during their first kiss. He licked her bottom lip, as if asking permission to deepen the kiss, but Raven did not oblige. She gently took Beast Boy's hands from her waist and placed them at his side. Beast Boy thought he caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Raven, I'm so sorry! I thought it was okay, and I well, it was just a dare, I thought you'd be okay with it, and…. Oh Raven, I'm sorry! I mean it!"

Raven looked up, poker face perfectly in place. "Never. Do that. Again. If you don't mind, since I can't do the rest of my dares now, I think I'll head to bed." As she said this, she walked toward the little cabin. She closed the door without looking back.

"Fuck it, man!" Beast Boy sat down on a log and put his face in his hands.

"Um, excuse me, friend, I do not wish to seem dumb, but… Perhaps that was not such a good idea? After all,"

"Damnit, Starfire, you don't think I _know_ that??" As Starfire's eyes welled up with tears, he realized just how hurtful he was being to her. He didn't need Robin's death-glare to coax him to apologize. "No, wait, Starfire, I didn't mean-"

"It seems like you are doing many things you do not mean to do. Cyborg, goodnight." She flew over to said friend and gave him a hug. She then flew to Robin, whom she kissed on the cheek. Robin turned his head to face hers and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Blushing, she whispered to him; "Come with me if you still want to hear about my story."

"Well, Cyborg, I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'll sleep near the tent. Beast Boy." He nodded his head toward the green team member.

As Starfire and Robin walked away, Beast Boy turned to his best friend helplessly.

"Great, Cy, now I've got _three_ people mad at me!" He turned into an owl and flew up to nest in the tree above the hut for the night. Cyborg watched him fly away, and mentally kicked himself for staring the whole fight. "So much for trying to have fun…" Cyborg climbed out of the lake and turned on his heat system so he wouldn't freeze to death. After that was done, he walked over to the opposite side of the hut, laid down and went to sleep.

DAMN that took me FOREVER to get around to. Stupid college…. Anyway. Thanks to all for being awesome and not killing me for failing to upload regularly! I think I've got some ideas about how this is all going to go down, so don't give up on me just yet! Reviews or advice is always welcome, btw!

Thanks again to all! Hope you like the latest installment.


	10. Late Night Visit

After Robin made sure that Cyborg had shut down his computers for the night, he walked to the front of Starfire's tent and whispered, "Hey, Star? You awake still?" His heart was beating—He didn't know if he should be at her tent alone this late…She might consider it inappropriate. But, then again, they _had _kissed tonight, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. After all, it _was _a dare, no matter how much they both seemed to enjoy it. But, he _really_ wanted to know what exactly happened to her during the attack. He remembered she had mentioned the sound of the alarm when the Gordanians attacked was similar to fireworks, but back then, she did not seem angry at all. These thoughts vanished as Robin heard the rustle of a sleeping bag and the zip of the front flap. Starfire's face appeared at the hole; it did not look as if she had slept yet, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Robin. Come in, please." The tent was very small, and Robin recalled the package saying it was intended for only one person. Trying to fit an eighteen and a nineteen year old in there was very cramped, but then again, Robin decided that he didn't really mind being in close proximity with her. He looked at her as she was trying to get comfortable—She had gorgeous long legs, red hair, and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. The short nightgown she had changed into also really showed off her legs.

"Holy smokes."

"What did you say?" Robin blushed; he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Um. Nothing! So… Starfire…I don't know how to word this very well, so I guess I'll just be blunt about it… What happened when you were attacked? I have never seen you so upset before—Not since Kitten made me take her to prom back when we were in high school."

Starfire patted the space next to her, beckoning him to come closer. Once Robin was sitting cross-legged in front of her, she began. "Robin, I should have told you this sooner. My sister, Blackfire, is, and always has been, a cruel person. She betrayed our planet because I was next in line to the throne. She was jealous of that, and as a price, I was taken as a slave to the Gordanians."

"Starfire, I'm so-"

"Wait, let me finish. I was abused in more ways than one. I was forced to do seven servants' work each day. I was experimented on, cursed and yelled at if I did something wrong, and Robin, oh Robin…" Her green eyes filled to the brim with tears, and Robin looked seriously worried for her.

"Shh, Star, it's okay! You're fine now, you're here on Earth with us. Why couldn't you escape?" Robin moved a little closer and held one of his hands up and wiped away two of Stafire's tears. She got out of her sleeping bag and sat on top of it. Robin could see a little bit of her undergarments, and quickly looked away until she had pulled the sheer nightgown over her thighs. Not that it really covered much, anyway, but he figured it was the polite thing to do. When she was done with that, Robin looked back at her as she continued.

"I could not escape because before the experiments began because I never had the power of my starbolts. My people can fly, yes, but shoot starbolts? No. That was a side effect of one of the tests. But… Robin… Before the experiments… I… I…" at this point, her voice dropped down to a whisper, and she averted her eyes as she said this next part. "I was sold… as a sex slave."

Robin gasped, and Starfire began crying once again. "You are the only one I have ever told; _please_ do not tell the others! I will tell them when I am ready, but I do not want to talk about it until I am certain I can control my anger. Robin? Robin?" She looked at the boy wonder; he had turned his head away from her and was as silent and still as a rock. Afraid she had said too much, she began crying harder.

Suddenly, Robin seemed to snap out of it, and he took off his mask to reveal his blue eyes sparkling with tears. He hated the Gordanians and Blackfire for doing this to her so long ago, but the most prominent emotion he had in his heart was confusion. Where would that leave them as a couple? Would Starfire be ready for a relationship, emotionally _or_ physically?

"Starfire. I don't know what to say, except…I am truly sorry. I can promise you that nothing like that will ever, _ever _ happen again as long as I'm living." Robin shook his head, wondering if he should hug her or hold her, or…or _something_. He didn't know what to do, despite all his training. He was afraid she might recoil from physical contact after sharing something so scarring like this, and- and- What was going on? Starfire had stopped crying, and was crawling toward Robin, her eyes locked on his. Her face was now about an inch away. He gulped nervously, and started to speak.

"Uh—Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?" She did not move from her spot.

"What are you doing?" Robin could have kicked himself at this question. What the _hell_ kind of a response was that? Obviously she was going to kiss him, but now he wondered if that was the best idea.

"Robin, I know what you are thinking, and although you might not believe it, I think that telling you about my…experience… has helped me feel better. I want to thank you." And her lips brushed against his, softly, almost teasingly. Robin could not help himself, before he knew it, his hands were running through her hair, and he was kissing her back rather fiercely. He had loved this woman almost since they met, and it was impossible to deny it any longer. He was always so shy, but now, he decided to take the initiative. He took off his shirt, and Starfire marveled at his muscles. He had grown so much since they first met, and not just in height. He had _major_ muscles, and several battle scars streaked across his chest. She traced them with her fingers lightly, and he shivered at Starfire's touch.

"Starfire, you know…You don't have to do this, this isn't how you should thank—"

Starfire cut him off, and replied, "Robin. I love you. I was looking for an excuse to kiss you because no one is around, and I thought it was a good opportunity." Robin smiled, and Starfire giggled, pleased that he accepted her excuse.

"And I love you." Robin kissed her once again, and tugged at the strap of her silky gown. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and he laid her down on the tent floor, kissing her as they fell. With one hand to support himself, he slowly reached down toward her stomach, then to her hip, amazed by her curves. He tugged the nightgown free and gazed at her. He hadn't realized it, but Starfire's hand had undone his uniform pants, and she was now grasping his manhood in her hands. Robin gasped a little in surprise, but then smirked and kissed her again. She was _really_ good at this. He lowered his hand even further and slipped it inside her underwear. His hand explored her until she grasped his wrist, panting. "Please, Robin…I am ready." He grabbed her leg, hooked it over his back, and began to make love to her.


	11. Within the Hut

Meanwhile, in the hut, Raven's eyes opened. Walking outside, she saw the source of the noise that woke her up. "Ohhh…Azar, I'll pretend I did _not_ witness that," she muttered as she hurried back inside.

"Why can't Beast Boy and I be together? Damnit. It always has to be complicated with relationships—It's as if it's a _rule_ or something. But…With him it's different. He knows everything about me; I have no secrets from him! Well, except that I like him, of course, and the fact that I think he's incredibly handsome…" Her thought trailed off at the sound of a knock at the door. "Oh _shit_," she thought as she reached toward the doorknob, "was I caught?" She cracked the door open an inch and looked up to see the weary face of none other than Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what's the matter?" Beast Boy's eyes had bags under them, and he looked around cautiously as he let himself into the cabin.

"I can see, hear, and smell everything going on inside that tent. You can't deny it, Raven! I saw you freak out and run back in here. They've been at it for hours, and I can't sleep at all!" He walked over to her cot and sat down.

"Listen Raven, I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to take advantage of you. It's just that I…Well, I think it's finally time I tell you the truth."

"You're gay." Her tone was deadpan, her face expressionless.

"_What_?? Ew!! What the fuck, Rae? No!" Beast Boy made a face and stuck out his tongue as he cringed. Raven laughed. She figured that wasn't true earlier from the way he had kissed her before; she just wanted to see his reaction now. He took a deep breath and continued. "No, Raven. I've liked you for the longest time—After Terra left, you were the one who comforted me. You taught me how to meditate, and during all those lessons, I came to like you more and more. You are better than Terra ever could be." He looked sheepishly at her. Terra was his first girlfriend, back when he was fourteen, and she had run into the enemy Slade, who had poisoned her mind and taught her to betray the Titans. He didn't like to think about those times much.

Raven moved away from the door and went to sit beside the green seventeen-year old on the bed. "Beast Boy, I am _flattered_ that I am so lucky to have you feel that way about me, but-"

"I knew there was going to be a 'but.'" Raven ignored him and continued talking.

"I have problems controlling my emotions. My powers would be greatly affected in battle if something happened to you. If you were in any sort of danger, I might actually _kill_ our opponent instead of bringing them into custody. Do you understand?" Beast Boy's eyes turned down to his feet.

"Beast Boy, if we were together, we probably couldn't have any sort of physical relationship; things might explode. You know how the lights burst whenever I am happy? Or the time when we watched that scary movie, and my powers subconsciously made a haunted house; terrifying us all? I had no control over that."

"But, Rae, that's what your meditation and your mirrors are for! And you figured out how to stop it once you realized it was your doing." Of course, Raven had taken into consideration that she could always meditate more, but she thought five hours a day was quite enough. And that magical mirror… It was a portal into her mind that she used for meditation, but even _she_ thought the realms of the looking glass were creepy, and she did not use it except as a last resort.

"Beast Boy…" Raven grasped his hand and held it tightly. "I am _so_ sorry. I really am—But I cannot be in a relationship, ever."

"Ever?"

"Never." He looked crestfallen. He looked up curiously. His animal senses had picked up a sudden silence outside. "Perfect timing, Rob and Star," he thought. He heard no more heavy breathing, and he figured it was safe to go outside again.

"Well Raven, now you know… I still really like you." And he glanced back at the purple haired heroine; she was staring at the spot where he had just been sitting. He sighed and slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"You too." A single tear fell from her eye, and she fell asleep thinking about how things could have been different if she didn't have trouble controlling her powers.

Beast Boy glanced toward the tent the second he closed Raven's door. Starfire and Robin were finally down for the night, and so he turned once again into an owl. He then flew up the tree and slept deeply until the next morning.


End file.
